Kämpferin
by BreathOfDeath
Summary: Es geht um Hermione, Malfoy und abgrundtiefen Hass!! R/R


Hallo Leute!! Das ist eine ganz spezielle Fanfic, eigentlich eine Songfic,  
also, wer das Lied nicht erkennen sollte, es ist die deutsche Übersetzung  
von Christina Aguileras "Fighter". Dachte mir, es passt so schön zum  
Thema!! (  
  
Vor Wut hatte sie die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, ihre langen Fingernägel  
hatten sich tief ins Fleisch gebohrt und grobe Abdrücke auf ihren  
Handflächen hinterlassen. In diesem Moment hatte sie ihn abgrundtief  
gehasst. Sie hasste ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Er hatte ihr  
mit seinen falschen Spielen das Herz gebrochen. Es hatte sich angefühlt,  
als würde es ihr bei lebendigem Leibe entrissen. Sie hatte mit den Tränen  
gekämpft und mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich auf ihn zu stürzen und solange  
auf ihn einzuprügeln, bis es ihr besser ging. Doch sie konnte sich gar  
nicht vorstellen, dass es ihr jemals wieder besser gehen könnte. Denn  
schließlich hatte er sie mit Parvati betrogen, ihrer besten Freundin! Er  
hatte ihr ewige Liebe geschworen, versprach, er würde sie nie betrügen, sie  
wäre die Einzige die ihn wirklich glücklich machen könnte. Wie konnte sie  
nur so dumm sein und ausgerechnet auf ihn reinfallen! Sie hätte sich gleich  
denken können, dass sich ein Malfoy nicht ändern kann! Er bezeichnete sie  
wahrscheinlich immer noch als dreckiges Schlammblut, und wollte nur eines  
von ihr: Sex. Doch sie hatte ihn nicht beglückt, sie hatte schon geahnt,  
wohin das führen würde! Doch sie hatte ihn geliebt, sie hatte ihn wirklich  
aufrichtig geliebt! Es war ihr egal, was ihre Freunde sagten, sie liebte  
ihn mit Leib und Seele. Doch jetzt war alles vorbei, sie war so voller Hass  
und Zorn, dass sie es irgendwie rauslassen musste. Also schrieb sie diesen  
Song, steckte sämtliche Gefühle hinein, ihre ganze Energie, und schwor  
sich, gegen ihn und seine Familie zu kämpfen und zu siegen, koste es was es  
wolle.  
  
Kämpferin  
Nach allem, was du mir angetan hast,  
denkst du wohl, ich würde dich verachten.  
Aber eigentlich will ich dir danken,  
weil du mich so viel stärker gemacht hast.  
Nun, ich dachte, ich würde dich kennen,  
dachte, du wärst echt.  
Ich denk mal, ich konnte deinem-  
Sagen wir mal-  
Bluff nicht vertrauen, die Zeit ist um, weil ich genug hab  
Du warst an meiner Seite,  
immer für jeden Spaß zu haben.  
Aber deine Verarschungstour ist in Flammen aufgegangen,  
weil deine Gier, mich für dumm zu verkaufen,  
eine Schande ist.  
Nach all diesem Stehlen und Betrügen denkst du wahrscheinlich,  
ich würde Groll gegen dich hegen.  
Aber, hey, oh nein, da liegst du falsch.  
Denn wenn es nicht wegen allem, was du versucht hast zu tun,  
gewesen wäre, würde ich nicht wissen,  
dass ich imstande bin, das durchzustehen  
Und deshalb will ich dir danken,  
denn  
Es macht mich so viel stärker,  
bringt mich dazu, noch ein wenig härter zu arbeiten.  
Es macht so viel erfahrener,  
danke, dass du mich zu einer Kämpferin gemacht hast.  
Es hat mich dazu gebracht, ein wenig schneller zu lernen,  
hat meine Haut ein wenig dicker gemacht.  
Es macht mich so viel klüger,  
Also, danke, dass du mich zu einer Kämpferin gemacht hast.  
Hab es nie kommen sehen, all deine miesen Touren,  
Nur so konntest du von einem guten Ding profitieren,  
bevor ich hinter dein Spiel kam.  
Ich hab gehört, dass du jetzt das Opfer spielst,  
aber fang bloß nicht an zu denken, ich sei die Schuldige.  
Denn du hast dir dein Grab schon selbst geschaufelt,  
nach all den Kämpfen und Lügen mit denen du mich quälen wolltest.  
Aber das funktioniert nicht mehr, nie mehr,  
es ist vorbei.  
Denn wenn es nicht wegen all deinen Quälereien gewesen wäre,  
wüsste ich nicht, wie ich diesen Weg jetzt oder nie schaffen sollte.  
Deshalb will ich dir danken,  
denn  
Es macht mich so viel stärker,  
bringt mich dazu, noch ein wenig härter zu arbeiten.  
Es macht mich so viel erfahrener,  
danke, dass du mich zu einer Kämpferin gemacht hast.  
Du hast mich dazu gebracht, ein wenig schneller zu lernen,  
hast meine Haut ein wenig dicker gemacht.  
Es macht mich so viel klüger,  
Also, danke, dass du mich zu einer Kämpferin gemacht hast.  
Wie konnte dieser Mann, von dem ich dachte, ich würde ihn kennen,  
sich als so grausam herausstellen?  
Ich konnte nur das Gute in dir sehen,  
gab vor, die Wahrheit nicht zu kennen.  
Du hast versucht, deine Lügen zu verschleiern, dich selbst zu tarnen,  
obwohl du in einem Zustand der Ablehnung lebtest.  
Aber schließlich wirst du sehen,  
DU KANNST MICH NICHT AUFHALTEN!!  
Ich bin eine Kämpferin und ich werde nicht aufhören,  
Es gibt keinen Weg zurück, ich hab genug!!  
Es macht mich so viel stärker,  
Bringt mich dazu, noch ein wenig härter zu arbeiten.  
Es macht so viel erfahrener,  
danke, dass du mich zu einer Kämpferin gemacht hast.  
Du hast mich dazu gebracht, ein wenig schneller zu lernen,  
du hast meine Haut ein wenig dicker gemacht.  
Es macht mich so viel klüger,  
Also, danke, dass du mich zu einer Kämpferin gemacht hast.  
Dachtest wohl ich würde es vergessen,  
aber, ich erinnere mich.  
Ja, ich erinnere mich,  
ich erinnere mich.  
Dachtest wohl ich würde es vergessen,  
aber, ich erinnere mich.  
Ja, ich erinnere mich,  
ich erinnere mich.  
Es macht mich so viel stärker,  
Bringt mich dazu, noch ein wenig härter zu arbeiten.  
Es macht so viel erfahrener,  
danke, dass du mich zu einer Kämpferin gemacht hast.  
Du hast mich dazu gebracht ein wenig schneller zu lernen,  
hast meine Haut ein wenig dicker gemacht.  
Es macht mich so viel klüger,  
also, danke, dass du mich zu einer Kämpferin gemacht hast. 


End file.
